


Второе пришествие или К вопросу об ужастиках с инопланетянами

by tsepesh



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mpreg of some sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Технически, схожий процесс был описан задолго до начала существования Хуниверса





	Второе пришествие или К вопросу об ужастиках с инопланетянами

Название: Второе пришествие или К вопросу об ужастиках с инопланетянами  
Канон: Доктор Кто  
Автор: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Бета: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Размер: драббл, 670 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Доктор, Далек Расти  
Категория: джен/слеш  
Жанр: Театр абсурда  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Предупреждение: Технически, MPreg  
Краткое содержание: Технически, схожий процесс был описан задолго до начала существования Хуниверса  
Для голосования: #. WTF Capaldi 2015 - работа "Второе пришествие или К вопросу об ужастиках с инопланетянами"

Обстановка: коридор космического корабля, темное аварийное освещение, местами видны пробоины и закопченные места. По относительно свободному проходу в центре идет Доктор, пытаясь ступать тише. Его ботинки все равно издают клацающий звук, слышно небольшое эхо.

Из-за поворота коридора, предваряясь тенью на стене, выезжает Далек. Несколько детекторов на его броне отсутствуют, сама броня из-за пятен ржавчины выглядит потрепанной.

ДАЛЕК: ДОК-ТОР.

ДОКТОР: Расти! А где остальные?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ЛЮ-ДИ УШ-ЛИ.

ДОКТОР (подозрительно): Куда?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ПРИ-БЫЛ БОЛЬ-ШОЙ КО-РАБЛЬ. О-НИ ПЕ-РЕ-ШЛИ НА НЕ-ГО. МНЕ ЗАП-РЕ-ТИ-ЛИ ДОС-ТУП.

ДОКТОР (слегка смущенно): Бывает. У них есть ужастики про инопланетян, знаешь?

(ДАЛЕК РАСТИ): НЕТ. ЗДЕСЬ СКУД-НА-Я БА-ЗА ДАН-НЫХ.

ДОКТОР: У далеков нет этой информации?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: У МЕ-НЯ НЕТ ДОС-ТУ-ПА К БА-ЗАМ ДАН-НЫХ ДА-ЛЕ-КОВ.

ДОКТОР (снова подозрительно): У тебя он был во время нашей последней встречи.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: Я ОТ-КЛЮ-ЧИЛ Е-ГО. МНЕ НУЖ-НА ТВО-Я ПО-МОЩЬ, ДОК-ТОР.

ДОКТОР (все ещё подозрительно): Восстановить доступ?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: НЕТ. МО-Я БРО-НЯ ПОВ-РЕЖ-ДЕ-НА. РА-НЕ-Е НЕ-ГА-ТИВ-НЫЙ ЭФ-ФЕКТ БЫЛ НЕ-ЗНА-ЧИ-ТЕ-ЛЕН. СЕЙ-ЧАС НУЖ-НА ВСЯ ЗА-ЩИ-ТА.

ДОКТОР: На этот корабль снова нападают? Я могу просто увезти тебя отсюда.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: НЕТ, НА-ПА-ДЕ-НИ-Я НЕ ПОВ-ТО-РЯ-ЮТ-СЯ. МНЕ НУЖ-НО ВОС-СТА-НО-ВИТЬ БРО-НЮ.

ДОКТОР: Хорошо, хорошо, но запчастей для далеков у меня точно нет.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ЗДЕСЬ ОС-ТА-ЛИСЬ КОР-ПУ-СА ДРУ-ГИХ ДА-ЛЕ-КОВ. СЛЕ-ДУЙ ЗА МНОЙ.

Далек Расти разворачивается на месте и начинает катиться вперед по коридору. Доктор следует за ним, настороженно оглядываясь и вытащив звуковую отвертку. Они проходят несколько коридоров и останавливаются около трех остовов далеков, каждый – с практически не поврежденными детекторами на броне. Доктор проверяет все остовы, потом, сверяясь с тем, каких нет у далека Расти, начинает отделять нужные детекторы.

ДОКТОР, заинтересованно: Так все-таки, Расти, зачем тебе понадобилось восстанавливать броню именно сейчас?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ (не направляя окуляр на Доктора): Я РАЗ-РА-БО-ТАЛ ПРО-ЕКТ, ИС-ПОЛЬ-ЗУ-Я МЕ-ДИ-ЦИН-СКОЕ О-БО-РУ-ДО-ВА-НИ-Е КО-РАБ-ЛЯ.

ДОКТОР (прекращая манипуляции с детекторами): Что за проект, Расти?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ (по-прежнему не направляя окуляр на Доктора): ЕДИН-СТВЕН-НО-Е ГА-РАН-ТИ-РО-ВАН-НО БЕ-ЗО-ПАС-НО-Е МЕС-ТО С ПОД-ХО-ДЯ-ЩИ-МИ- УС-ЛО-ВИ-Я-МИ – МО-Я БРО-НЯ, НО О-НА ПОВ-РЕЖ-ДЕ-НА.

ДОКТОР (настойчивее): Что за проект, Расти? Условия для чего?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ДЛЯ ЖИЗ-НЕ-О-БЕС-ПЕ-ЧЕ-НИ-Я ГИБ-РИ-ДА.

ДОКТОР (поднимаясь и пристально глядя далеку Расти в окуляр): Какого гибрида, Расти?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ДА-ЛЕК И ГАЛ-ЛИ-ФРЕ-ЕЦ.

Доктор отступает на шаг и ошарашенно смотрит на далека Расти.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ПОС-ЛЕ ВА-ШЕ-ГО ВИ-ЗИ-ТА У МЕ-НЯ ОС-ТА-ЛОСЬ ЧЕ-ТЫ-РЕ-ОБ-РАЗ-ЦА ГЕ-НЕ-ТИ-ЧЕС-КО-ГО МА-ТЕ-РИ-А-ЛА ЛЮ-ДЕЙ И ОД-ИН ОБ-РА-ЗЕЦ ГЕ-НЕ-ТИ-ЧЕС-КО-ГО МА-ТЕ-РИ-А-ЛА ГАЛ-ЛИ-ФРЕЙ-ЦА. В БА-ЗЕ ДАН-НЫХ ДА-ЛЕ-КОВ БЫ-ЛА ИН-ФОР-МА-ЦИ-Я ОБ УС-ПЕШ-НОМ СОЗ-ДА-НИ-И ГИБ-РИ-ДА ДА-ЛЕ-КА И ЧЕ-ЛО-ВЕ-КА. ТВО-Я-ИН-ФОР-МА-ЦИ-Я, ДОК-ТОР, ПОД-ТВЕР-ДИ-ЛА Э-ТО.

ДОКТОР (все ещё удивленно): Почему ты не использовал ДНК людей? – задумчиво – Тут и приборы рассчитаны на них. – встряхиваясь, несколько живее и резче – С чего тебе вообще пришло в голову делать гибриды?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ГАЛ-ЛИ-ФРЕЙ-ЦЫ БО-ЛЕ-Е ЖИЗ-НЕ-СПО-СОБ-НЫ.

ДОКТОР: Хорошо. Но зачем?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ (тихо, направляя окуляр в произвольную точку над плечом Доктора): ТУТ О-ЧЕНЬ ПУС-ТО.

Доктор ещё какое-то время смотрит на далека Расти, потом опускается и продолжает вытаскивать детекторы из остатков брони. После того, как последний детектор занимает подходящее место, Доктор выпрямляется и внимательно смотрит на далека Расти.

ДОКТОР: Мне нужно проверить состояние гибрида, Расти. Где он?

Далек Расти производит какие-то манипуляции внутри корпуса, в результате чего нижняя часть брони разъезжается, являя Доктору пред светлы очи и кустисты брови прозрачный сосуд с мутной жидкостью и маловнятным существом, похожим одновременно на осьминога и несколько пар наушников, побывавших в одном кармане. Доктор направляет отвертку на существо, некоторое время исследует, потом кивает самому себе.

ДОКТОР: Выглядит вполне здоровым для гибрида, Расти.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: СПА-СИ-БО, ДОК-ТОР. – закрывает броню – ПЕР-ВА-Я СТА-ДИ-Я ПРЕД-ПО-ЛО-ЖИ-ТЕЛЬ-НО ЗА-ВЕР-ШЕ-НА НА ДВАД-ЦАТЬ ШЕСТЬ ПРО-ЦЕН-ТОВ.

ДОКТОР: Предположительно?

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: У МЕ-НЯ НЕТ ТОЧ-НОЙ ИН-ФОР-МА-ЦИИ О ЦИК-ЛЫХ РАЗ-ВИ-ТИ-Я ГИБ-РИ-ДОВ ДА-ЛЕ-КА И ГАЛ-ЛИ-ФРЕЙ-ЦА.  
ДОКТОР: Я могу забрать тебя отсюда. Здесь ни информации, ни нормального оборудования.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: СОС-ТО-Я-НИ-Е ГИБ-РИ-ДА СТА-БИЛЬ-НО. ИЗ-ЗА ВО-РОН-КИ ВРЕ-МЕ-НИ О-НО МО-ЖЕТ ДЕ-СТА-БИ-ЛИ-ЗИ-РО-ВАТЬ-СЯ.

ДОКТОР: Для нормального развития галлифрейцу может понадобиться влияние Воронки времени.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ПО-НИ-МА-Ю.

ДОКТОР (ещё раз изучая данные обследования): Пока этого вроде бы не нужно. – настойчиво – Свяжись со мной, когда начнется следующая стадия.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ДА.

ДОКТОР: И если что-то пойдет не так.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ДА.

ДОКТОР (смущенно): Да. Я пойду – ТАРДИС так близко и в экранированном пространстве уже может повлиять. Не скучай, Расти.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: ОБЪ-ЯС-НИ?

ДОКТОР: Не обращай внимания, просто прощаюсь.

Доктор уходит. Далек Расти разворачивается к нескольким стоящим у стены колбам с ещё более мутными жидкостями.

ДАЛЕК РАСТИ: НЕ-ЖИЗ-НЕ-СПО-СОБ-НЫ.


End file.
